1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator. More specifically, the invention relates to a refrigerator having easy open door in which an air passage formed at the door is opened by the pulling of a handle at the opening of the door, and the outside air flows into a goods receiving chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator utilizes a goods receiving chamber of the refrigerator as a cold source and outside of the refrigerator as a hot source. Saturated vapor or working fluid having a low evaporation point is compressed by a compressor to enter a condenser. The potential heat of the high temperature and pressure vapor is rejected to the outside and is changed into the liquid. The working liquid flows through a capillary tube to acquire a low temperature and pressure and then enters to an evaporator. The working fluid in the evaporator absorbs the heat from the goods receiving chamber, and changes into a evaporated vapor. A series of these processes repeats to maintain the temperature of the goods receiving chamber at a proper low temperature.
FIG. 4 illustrates a refrigerator 100 having a conventional handle. A door 112 is provided for closing/opening a goods receiving chamber (not shown) of a body 111, and a handle is provided at a front surface of the door 112 for enabling the door 112 to be easily opened.
Further, a gasket 113 is attached along the front edge of the body 111, on which the door 112 makes contact. A magnet (not shown) is housed in the gasket 113.
Therefore, the door 112 moves toward the body 111 owing to the magnetic force of the magnet when the door 112 is being closed. The contact of the door 112 to the body 111 is maintained, thus enabling the door 112 to remain closed.
The goods may be removed from the goods receiving chamber or put into the goods receiving chamber, and thereafter no cool air in the refrigerator 100 escapes.
However, according to the conventional refrigerator, the user repeatedly and consecutively opens/closes the door 112 in a short time, and the outside air having a relative high temperature rather than the lower temperature inside of the refrigerator flows into the refrigerator 100. The volume is significantly reduced when the warm air is changed into the cool air. The magnetic force is strongly applied between the body 111 and the door 112, and when the door is opened some inconvenience during opening of the door occurs. At worst, the body 111 of the refrigerator 100 is moved forward following the movement of the door 112.
A refrigerator for solving the above problems is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,323. However, the refrigerator still has a problem employing an excessive number of components.